Worth Waiting For
by BrieZee
Summary: Love has no boundaries when it comes to time. Past lovers meet once again. KagxKur. IYxYYH OneShot


**Worth Waiting For**

"Is it that hard to believe he was the only one to score last night?" Kuwabara asked with a laugh as he and the other boys made their way down the road. With nothing particular in mind, the boys began reminiscing about recent events.

The night before, boredom, lack of missions, and a batch of burnt cookies, had all four spirit detectives going out to a club.

It was meant to be only a fun little night's out; get drunk, dance, drink, flirt with girls, and get smashed, but for Kurama it had been so much more.

"Not really. He's the only single guy, he has social skills and he is the only one amongst us who has a fan club." Yusuke answered him. "Besides I have Keiko, you have Yukina, and Hiei's psychotic." If he had been anyone else, Hiei would have been offended. Yet standing only a mere foot away, and Hiei being Hiei didn't care and silently agreed.

"So, Kurama, what happened?" Yusuke ventured, looking sideways at the auburn haired gentleman.

Kurama ignored him and continued walking.

"Don't act like nothing happened. Kurama! I know something happened because you two disappeared."

Kurama still didn't respond.

"Good catch if I ever did see one. She was really hot. I mean _really _hot. You know which one I'm talking about, right? _You know. _The one with the little black…"

"I know which one you're talking about." Kurama answered gruffly. "She was the only one I paid attention to last

night. She was the only one not plastered drunk. She was the only one not trying to slip me date rape drugs." To him, she _was_ the only one, just their two bodies rocking in sequence to the music, in the club, on the dance floor, and even later.

He had been sitting at the bar with the others when he saw her. She was dancing seductively to the music, rocking and rolling in the most erotic fashion, to him it seemed. She was and did everything that attracted him to a female, and she only had eyes for him. Eyes that stared hypnotically at him. Casting devious stares in his direction as the aroma of sex and candy swarmed in the air.

He was merely interested in her at first, she was just something to look at. That was until she smiled at him and then his world turned inside out.

His body erupted into heat, he started to sweat, and his breathing became hard and labored. The music became a distant drumming in his ears as his blood rushed throughout his body. She smiled wider and made come hither motions with her body. He felt his body leave the stool and didn't know he was moving towards her until she was touching him; and taking his senses away. He saw nothing, he smelled nothing, he heard nothing, and he felt nothing; everything was her and only her.

He must have been drunk to do the things he did. He wasn't the dancing type, but he danced with her, on her, against her. He just wanted to touch her and have her keep touching him. Where her body moved against him he burned, when she moved away he grew cold. She brought the demon out in him. He knew she had to feel the growls in his chest, knew she had to see the hunger in his eyes, knew she saw the way he lead with his nose, he knew she saw all of this, but she just accepted it, accepted him.

It was as if he was in a dream; he did as she told him, for that whole entire night, he did what he was told. If she had told him to chew off his own foot, he would have asked, "which one?" She humiliated him and kept him coming back for more. She was just that intense.

Intense.

Yes that was the word to describe her. She was intense. To the utmost extreme. She was like a drug. She _was _a drug. She was a wonderful euphoric ride to the senses. That, he found out later, when she had gotten him home.

When she had gotten him home, to _his_ house.

He seldom fell to give into the flesh of humans, and when he did, it was at their home. So he could make an easy getaway. He didn't want relationships, only meaningless sex on occasion, and it was in his kitsune nature to do so.

But this girl was different. She was everything and anything his mind could dream up. With her, he not only thought about the sex, but he thought about her body, her eyes, her soul, and a possible future together. So to his home they went…to the intensity that would soon become his obsession.

It had started off normal. Hands roved like mad over each others bodies as their tongues fought for dominance in the others mouth. They raced to his bedroom, clothes falling as they went, some ending up in a place they would laugh at tomorrow, and then…

He shuddered at the memory.

"Hey don't get upset, I was just wondering." Yusuke said as he held his hands up in surrender. "Just…she was really…whew! Keiko would have a run for her money if she had approached me."

"I don't need you talking about her that way." Kurama said lowly, an evident growl in his voice.

"Whoa! Calm down big guy."

"What's the matter, fox? Does a human female have you whipped?" Hiei chided him.

'_Whipped and so much more._' He thought wistfully, trying to keep the groan out of his throat.

The intensity, oh how high he had been. She was brutal. Her nails had left scratches and cuts all over his body. He sported them on his arms, neck, legs, chest, and back. His body was one big bruise and sore and he found himself walking with a slight limp. She had bitten savagely. She had shoved against walls, on the floor, up against any surface they could reach. She had scratched, slapped, and had even punched him in the chest a few times. She degraded him that night and had him begging for more of the punishment. Sex with her had been all about her, he had only been there only as a vessel for her amusement and frustration. It was painful to be with her, but it was heightened to a level that made him masochistic and drunk on her very breath.

Their night together had been something out of a perverts dream. She had tied him up, burned him with wax, forced him to be her toy, made him beg, but the pleasure had been beyond anything that he could ever imagine.

She had left him an exhausted ball of euphoria…and she literally had left him. He awoke the next day and she was gone. Nothing left to remind him of their fantastic night together, nothing but his wounds and the gaping hole in his chest.

The bitch!

He wanted to see her again. Yet he didn't have a clue to who she was…well…he did wake up with the name 'Kagome' carved into his stomach but that could have meant anything.

He groaned aloud to his pain, at his humiliation, with longing and desire. The others glanced at each other in bemusement.

"Hey, Kurama, speaking of your girl. Who's this coming down the walk?"

Kurama wasn't sure who had said it, but when he looked up, everything had gone into overdrive. There she was. She was dressed in a simple green skirt, white shirt, and white knee socks. Her hair was down and blowing in the wind as she sauntered over to him, making her look like the goddess that she was.

She had come back to him.

"Hi, Kurama." She said in her seductive voice, her brown eyes twinkling up at him.

He was about to say '_hi'_ back, but only the '_h'_ came out before it clicked. "What did you call me?"

"Kurama. You're Youko Kurama? Aren't you?" she asked softly, a look of doubt hinting in her eyes.

"Yes…but how did…how do you know?"

"That's what I thought." She said as she lowered her head and shook it in confirmation. When she did look back up at him, her eyes were filled with anger and she slapped him.

"You bastard you!" she yelled, ignoring his shocked, hurt expression. "Couldn't stop until you had me on my back and

stuck with you, huh?"

"But…you were…you came on to me."

"What?" she yelled. "Last night? I'm talking about all those long years ago, you ass? What, don't you remember me? Think back. 506 years, 3 months, and 12 days to be exact. You met a sad girl in an almost similar outfit, she was crying…" She growled, gesturing at her attire and looking at him pointedly.

There was a moments silence as the two stared at each other…and then Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh now you remember, don't you? Yeah, you remember that girl you met, seduced, told her you loved her, and mated. And then what happens? She wakes up one day to find a fucking rose and no you! You son-of-a-bitch, I walked up and down the country side looking for you! I was going to kill you! Maim and _then_ kill you. But what happened…I _didn't_ find you. No but I did meet your other whores, concubines, and mistresses. Oh I just joined a whore club when I met you didn't I?"

He said nothing.

"And then one day, what does she find out? That Youko Kurama was dead! Oh, what a happy day _that_ was. You were dead and it wasn't by my hands! Stupid me, I actually mourned you for a while!" She paused here as if a painful memory had just nested into the front of her mind. When she started talking again, she was quieter and calmer, and wearing a bitter smile. "I was better off miserable where you found me. But I got better. 500 years and I got over your death, your betrayal, and what do I find…but you walking down the street all willy nilly, like nothing had ever happened."

"I'm sorry, I was a different person back then." He apologized, truly sorry for what he had done to the girl standing in front of him.

"Me too." She said as her anger faded and she smiled a genuine smile. "500 years and I've had a lot to think about you and me. I'm not angry anymore; I've matured and gotten over you. I just have one more thing to say to you." She said sincerely.

"Go ahead." He said, feeling he owed her that much.

"Thanks." She sighed and turned away from him to gather her emotions.

He let her, but when she turned around, he wasn't expecting to get punched in the face. He landed on his butt and stared up at her in astonishment, clearly tasting blood.

"That's 500 years worth of anger. You see this…" she said angrily again as she loomed over him menacingly and showed him her unscathed neck. "Your mark is gone, I'm over you, and if I ever see you again, you won't be seen again. Now that I have that out and in the open, let me give you something to choke on: I am power incarnate, I am the ultimate miko. How else do you think I lived 500 years? You missed out buddy. Now…have a nice life and I hope you burn in hell." Slapping him on the head once more for good measure, she began to stalk off.

"Bye boys," she said in farewell to the gaping Kuwabara, Yusuke, and the wide-eyed Hiei, "Bye whore." The last was addressed to the fox on the ground.

"Oh and before I go and leave you with haunting dreams of me," She called out loudly over her shoulder. "Let me just say…you look more like a girl now than you did all those years ago." And with that said, Kagome Higurashi swung her hips and sauntered away, leaving her impression on the group forever.

"Well, Fox?" Hiei said after an awkward moment had passed and Kurama still sat on the ground looking at where Kagome had been last. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I think I'm in love." He said after a pause as his eyes shone gold.


End file.
